Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) technology has achieved wide popularity in recent years, as it provides a way to make very small mechanical structures and integrate these structures with electrical devices on a single substrate using conventional batch semiconductor processing techniques. One common application of MEMS is the design and manufacture of sensor devices. Microelectromechanical Systems (MEMS) sensor devices are widely used in applications such as automotive, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, game devices, protection systems for a variety of devices, and many other industrial, scientific, and engineering systems.
MEMS angular inertial sensors may be implemented that sense angular velocity or angular acceleration around one or more axes. A MEMS gyro sensor, alternatively referred to as a “gyroscope,” “angular rate sensor”, “gyrometer,” “gyroscope sensor,” or “yaw rate sensor,” is an inertial sensor that senses angular speed or velocity around one or more axes. One such sensor, referred to as an “x-axis” gyro, is configured to sense angular rotation about an axis parallel to the gyro substrate due to the influence of a Coriolis acceleration component. An angular accelerometer is an accelerometer that measures the rate of change of angular velocity.